El uno para el otro
by Miranda Trelawney
Summary: Ron esta muy presinado por sus sentimientos hacia Hermione...¿tendrá el valor para confesarle su amor? y si es así...¿cuál será la reacción de ella?rnLean y critiquen


**EL UNO PARA EL OTRO

* * *

**

Despierta ya Harry, -apuró Ron-, se nos va a hacer tarde…

Ya voy, Ron… -Harry se desperezó y se empezó a vestir.-Ron…

¿Qué?

No dormiste anoche¿verdad? –preguntó Harry.

No –respondió con vacilación-, no pude… Sólo me la pasé pensando, y hasta el amanecer pude conciliar en sueño, pero o dormí más de una hora…

_Ahora que lo pienso no se que sucedió,  
siempre hemos sido amigos, qué fue lo que cambió,  
de un inocente beso nació por ti el amor,  
me enamore de tu sonrisa y tu forma de mirar…_

Bajaron a Gran Comedor, donde Hermione tenía apoyado sobre la mesa un libro sobre Numerología.

Bueno días, -saludó-¿durmieron bien?

Sí –respondió Harry-, aunque Ron no durmió para nada.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

No lo sé –respondió el pelirrojo.

Mmm… ¿estas preocupado por algo?

No realmente...

Las lechuzas empezaron a llegar. De pronto una lechuza café se poso donde los muchachos estaban y le dejó una carta a Hermione.

_Y cuando tu me llamas y me cuentas de el  
te escucho como siempre así doliéndome..._

¡Es de Víktor! –exclamó Hermione entusiasmada. Ron la miró ceñudo.

Ah –comentó-¿y qué dice?

Sólo me invita a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Bulgaria… y los manda saludar.

Mmm…

Mientras tanto, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna y Ginny le hacían señas con las manos a Harry para que fuera con ellas.

Ahora vengo -dijo Harry a sus amigos-, no tardo.

Sí, Harry… -dijo Ron distraído sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

Aja, Harry –dijo Hermione-, nosotros te esperamos.

_Por algo esta creciendo aquí en mi corazón,  
la gran necesidad de hacerte mía..._

Los veo en Transformaciones, Hermione –dijo de pronto Ron-, yo… he de ir por algo a la Sala Común.

Eh… sí, Ron, claro.

_Y es que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro,  
si tu no estas yo ya no puedo respirar,  
y es que no ves que tu eres para mi,  
lo eh leído en tu mirada y esta escrito así aquí en mi corazón._

Sin embargo Ron no fue a la Sala Común. Se quedó sentado en las escaleras del vestíbulo esperando a que empezara la clase, la cual sería en diez minutos. Apoyó su cabeza y se quedó mirando el frío suelo de mármol.

Los alumnos que pasaban lo miraban pues era raro que él estuviese sólo sin Harry o Hermione. Ron pensaba que era el momento para decirlo todo… ya había aguantado mucho tiempo.

_Estas en tu derecho lo mismo siento yo,_

_difícil sentimiento el juego del amor y tengo mucho miedo  
pero no puedo mas tendré que exigirle verdad al corazón._

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor aún con el libro en las manos y con su pesada mochila en la espalda.

¿Ron? –El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Ah! Hermione –se le pusieron las orejas coloradas- yo… yo no encontré lo que buscaba y pues no tenía caso que regresara al Gran comedor… ya falta poco para la clase…

Sí. Como pensé que no llegarías te traje esto –sacó una tostada envuelta en una servilleta de su mochila-. No deberías mal pasarte.

Gracias, Hermione –Ron tomó la tostada y murmuró-: qué linda eres…

¿Perdón?

No, nada… -consultó su reloj: sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la clase, era ahora o nunca- Hermione¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Pero la clase…

Te prometo que no tardo –y tomó de la mano a la chica y se la llevó al pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Entraron en un aula vacía.

_Y es que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro,  
si tu no estas yo ya no puedo respirar y es que no ves que tu eres para mi,  
lo eh! leído en tu mirada y esta escrito así.  
Aquí en mi corazón..._

¿Qué pasa, Ron?

Pasa que te necesito, Hermione. Que te quiero. Sé que esto es extraño, pero es cierto. Muy cierto. Te amo, Hermione y no sé qué haría sin ti…

Tomó a Hermione por el cuello y la besó. Hermione le correspondía eso hacía aún más feliz a Ron. El beso fue profundo y duró un largo rato, cuando por fin se separaron, Hermione murmuró:

Yo también… yo también te amo, Ron… -El muchacho sonrió y volvió a besar a su chica.

_Aquí en mi corazón…_


End file.
